


Plain Joe

by ladyalta



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyalta/pseuds/ladyalta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plain Joe is a show that helps guys, plain as ever be, confess to the one he likes. Ohno Satoshi is intrigued so he sent a video asking for help. Will Nino, the ace player of their school, reciprocates his feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plain Joe

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has watched MTV's PLain Jane, yep I got the idea from that. I mean basically that's the gist or maybe it's even the whole point except that the protagonist in the story are guys, even the host is a guy and the setting is in Japan. There's an explanation why it's called Jane/John but it's kinda long it's about not knowing ones identity in the US, at first so they name them John Doe/Jane Doe. I just named it Joe infusing John and Doe.

Ohno Satoshi and Ninomiya Kazunari were best friends since middle school. They were inseperable. Where you can see one, you can be sure to see the other one. Ohno may be one year ahead of Nino but that doesn’t hinder their friendship they had. They always hang-out at the school’s rooftop during lunch and other free times they had where Ohno with his sketchpad drawing away what caught his attention while Nino either plays his DS or plays his guitar singing some songs. Those were the good times. And along the way Ohno fell in love with his best friend. But all of that changes when Nino entered high school and joined the baseball team. He became the ace player of their team and became one of the famous athletes in their school. And since then Nino rarely have time to hang-out with Ohno in the school’s rooftop because the school felt that they own him.

One time, after a game, Ohno tried to approach Nino to congratulate him and invite him home because his mother misses his friend, people around Nino, mostly girls tried to push him away and mocking him saying that he doesn’t have right to approach Nino with people like him, someone who is not popular as them. When the girls successfully pushed him away from the field, he ran to the school’s rooftop and cry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One day as Ohno was surfing the channel on their TV, he saw a show that caught his interest. The name of the program is called Plain Joe. People will send videos to the show seeking help from them to confess to the guy they like. And the host of the show did a really good job in helping those dorky-looking guys confess to the guy they don’t think they will like them in return. And Ohno found it interesting... very interesting.

And so with the help of his sister, who knew of his feelings to Nino, he made a video asking help to the show on how he would like to confess to Nino.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A month later he received a call from the host himself Matsumoto Jun and asked if they could meet up at a cafe near his area.

“So I heard that you like your best friend, huh?” Matsumoto Jun asked Ohno as soon as they have introduced each other.

“Yeah. Back in middle school. We have been best friends even if I’m one year ahead of him. We just met on the school’s rooftop when both of us wanted to escape from our annoying classmates. And ever since then we were inseparable. And along the way, I fell in love with him.”

“So what happened?”

“Well when he entered high school, things changed. He joined the school’s baseball team and he got famous and I haven’t been able to see him after that.”

“Come, let’s go to your school and I want to have a look with this guy. He’s in school right now, yes?”

“Yeah. Their team has a training today for an upcoming tournament next month.”

And so they proceeded to Ohno’s school and went straight to the baseball field to spy on Nino. They have been watching from a place where they could see the players but far enough not to be discovered. And after a few minutes Ohno said,” That’s him, the one who will bat first.”

Matsumoto looked over and soon enough he was commenting, “He’s pretty. Good choice, Ohno-san. And he seems to be a great player, the way I see it.”

“He is. I mean he is the ace player of the team and ever since he joined the team, the school has finally won a championship in baseball.”

They stay for a while watching the practice until they finished and then they went back to the cafe they were at a while ago.

“So you want me to help you confess to him? What’s his name again?”

“Yes I want to confess to him and his name is Ninomiya Kazunari.”

“So how about this?” Matsumoto took his phone from his pocket and started dialling. Ohno looks confused for a moment but when he heard him talking, his eyes are wide.

“Hello, is this Ninomiya Kazunari?” his phone is on loudspeaker.

“Yes this is him. Who’s on the phone?”

“I’m Matsumoto Jun and I have a friend who would want to have a blind date with you. Are you available this coming Sunday?” it was just Monday but the classes are already done for the day except for those who have clubs.

“Yeah sure. Where and what time?”

“At the Kozue Restaurant at Hyatt Park at around 6 pm. Don’t worry, I’m organizing everything since you’re still a student. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, no problem. I’ll be seeing my date then.”

“Thank you, Ninomiya-san!”

By the time Matsumoto finished talking with Nino, Ohno was gaping at him like a fish out of the water. Matsumoto chuckled.

“You did not set me up on a date with Nino!” Ohno said.

“I just did, didn’t I?”

“Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!!! What am I going to do?!!”

Matsumoto placed a hand on his shoulder saying, “Hey, that’s why I’m here, right? I’ll be helping you prepare for your date with Ninomiya-san and confess to him!”

With that, Ohno somehow relaxed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Over the next days, Matsumoto was with Ohno all the way in preparing for his upcoming date with Nino. First, he took Ohno shopping for clothes he will wear for the occasion so he took him to Gucci Harajuku and picked out suits and ties that eventually fits his character. And for the undershirt that he will wear along the suit, he brought him to Uniqlo and found shirts that he thinks suitable for his suits.

Next day he brought Ohno to a speed dating game. He wanted Ohno to practice his conversation with other people since he noticed that Ohno is quite the quiet type of person. He just wanted Ohno to be able to keep up with the conversation with Nino and not stumble on his words since he knows that when the time comes he will be all speechless since all he will able to think about is how to open up the topic of confessing to the guy. He has to constantly remind Ohno to relax especially when the time comes. He told him that when the time comes, he means he will feel it, just let it flow on him that the confession will eventually come out as naturally as he wanted to be.

Third, he brought Ohno to an airstrip field. He let him try skydiving. He wanted him to be brave enough to face his fears. His fear of confessing and the fear of being rejected. With that act, he knows that no matter what happens, he is brave enough to face the future. He learned about Nino being “owned” by the school just because he’s some kind of celebrity who took home the championship trophy for the school and also learned about the time when Ohno wanted to congratulate his best friend but was pushed around by the “fans” who’s claiming their rights to Nino. With this challenge, he will be brave enough to face these people and stand up to them and tell them that just because he was not someone as popular as them, they don’t have any right to ban him to be with Nino since they’re best friends after all.

All in all those one week of preparation he’s done to Ohno, he can say that he’s ready. He’s more than ready to face Nino and confess to him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sunday minutes before Ohno and Nino gets to meet each other. They are at a hotel’s room where Ohno’s getting ready for the occasion. When Ohno came out from the changing room, he’s now wearing the suit they bought at Gucci and he looks dashingly handsome. And Matsumoto gave one last advice to Ohno.

“When you go out there, you go out alone. But remember all the things I told you. Relax and don’t overly think. The confession will come out naturally. And it will come out at the right time, you know ‘cause you will feel it from here,” he said while placing a hand over his chest where his heart is.

“Thank you, Matsumoto-san. From all the things you’ve taught me. I am now braver to face him. Even if he doesn’t like me back, I know I am strong enough to accept it and move on but I will make sure that we will remain friends.”

And with that, they shook hands and they both went to the restaurant. They parted ways when they reached the entrance of the restaurant.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inside the restaurant, Nino is patiently waiting for his date to arrive. He’s actually nervous and excited at the same time. After a few minutes, he can sense that someone is approaching from behind so instinctively he turned around and is surprised to see his best friend Ohno who he haven’t seen for a long time because of baseball trainings.

He could feel his heart racing fast when he takes a good look at Ohno. He’s dashingly gorgeous in his blue suit and a yellow tie. And he thinks that Ohno is glowing. Ever since middle school from the day they first met at the school’s rooftop, he liked him and eventually he fell in love with him. That’s why he joined the baseball team, to make him notice that he’s good at something. He thinks that he feels lacking when he’s with Ohno. He’s good in art and a good actor as well being a member of the theater club. He knows that Ohno thought that he is just a normal student with no one noticing him but actually, he has his own admirers as well, he’s just oblivious to them.

And now they are here seating in an expensive restaurant arranged by a certain Matsumoto Jun. They started eating and they were having a light conversation talking about school and other personal stuffs since it’s been a while since they’ve seen each other. And then when they were drinking a light alcoholic drinks (they’re still students after all and they still have classes the next day), he noticed that the look on Ohno turned solemn.

“Oh-chan, is something wrong” he asked.

“Not really. But you know what, this past few days before this awaited event, I have been preparing myself.”

“Preparing? Preparing for what?”

Ohno doesn’t answer right away but he took his hand that was resting on the table and squeezed it lightly.

“You know what Nino, ever since middle school from the day we met at the school’s rooftop, never once that I felt any boredom when I am with you. Even though we don’t usually talk a lot, your mere presence is enough to make my day.”

His heart is starting to beat faster with what Ohno is saying.

“And so I started liking you,” he felt his breath hitched when he heard that. “And eventually I fell in love with you. I have wanted to tell you that for a long time but I wasn’t given a chance because you became busy with baseball training and everytime I try to come close to you, I was being pushed away by your admirers,” he winced at that. He knows about those times and everytime they did that he felt angry but he cannot confront them because it will affect the team and he doesn’t want that. But now that he heard his best friend confess, he thinks that this time he’s going to stand up to them because this is the person he loves and no one will ever prevent him to come close to him. But forget about them for now. Because now it’s him and Ohno and he’s still not done explaining. “One day as I was watching TV, I came across a show that helps guys confess to the one they love. So I sent a video and Matsumoto-san helped me prepare for this day.”

He blinked. So Matsumoto-san is a host of some show on TV?! Eh? So this means their date is being filmed right now?!

“So Nino, I have now confessed to you. What do you say?”

He blinked again forgetting for a bit about some TV show and focused on Ohno. He realized that Ohno’s still holding his hand so he squeezed back assuring the older man that he heard his confession.

“Oh-chan, I-I... seriously at first I was surprised when I saw you walking in the restaurant but at the same time I was happy that it was you who will be my date,” he said. He then saw Ohno’s eyes twinkle with hope. “There’s a reason why I joined the school’s baseball team. I joined because I want you to notice me.” That’s when he saw Ohno’s face turned confused.

“You may have not noticed it but at school you have a lot of admirers. When the school is having our festivals, it was always you who is tasked to decorate the school along with the other art club members. You are also a good actor that’s why you always get the lead role in every stage plays our school conducts and I felt insecure that compared to you I am nothing.” He raised his hand to stop him from protesting when he saw Ohno opening his mouth to do just that. “It’s stupid I know but that is just how I felt and people might laugh at me when I say to people that we’re best friends. So when I entered high school, I’m determined to show those people that I am worthy to be your best friend. But now Oh-chan you confessed to me saying that you love me? I cannot be any happier than what I am feeling right now because ever since we first met on that rooftop, I already liked you and eventually I fell in love with you, too.” He finished with a blush on his face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He can’t believe what he was hearing from Nino. He didn’t know that what he felt about Nino when he tried approaching him but being pushed away is being experienced by him too. He really didn’t know that he has his own admirers as well, well because as Nino said he was oblivious to those kind of things. But right now he needs to forget that for a bit because Nino is confessing to him as well.

“...but now Oh-chan you confessed to me saying that you love me? I cannot be any happier than what I am feeling right now because ever since we first met on that rooftop, I already liked you and eventually I fell in love with you, too,” he heard Nino is saying and to be honest he doesn’t care about what the other people will say to him or to Nino because right now the only thing that matters is Nino. So he did the only thing that comes to his mind. He stood up, takes Nino with him and kissed him. He heard Nino sigh into the kiss and thinks that everything is going to be perfect from now on and he knows that from then on, they were both going to stand up with each other when some people tries to tell them that they are not worth for each other. Because he loves Nino and Nino loves him and only that matters.

END


End file.
